Supernatural Fanfic (I'm open to suggestions for a new title)
by doyouwannabuildasnowman
Summary: Dean and Sam go to a small town to finish a case when they meet Conan Jackson. She ends up joining them in the business, and she and Dean have plans to get married later, but there's a problem. Conan is hiding something. Sam, Cas, and Bobby know it. But Sam won't rest until he finds out her secret, and if she's bad for Dean, he's not hesitant to get rid of her. Permanently.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction. If you don't like it, you don't have to read it. If you do like it, I'm going to try to put up a new chapter once a week. I'm not sure if it will actually happen, but that's my goal. Oh, and this chapter is actually much longer than most of them will be (I think). They are definitely not all the same length (or even close to it sometimes).**

* * *

The strains of Bon Jovi's "You Give Love a Bad Name" filled the bar as Conan sat down on one of the stools. The bartender sidled over to her with a questioning look. Conan sighed and rested her chin in her hand.

"Got any straight vodka, Jimmy?"

He grimaced in sympathy. "One of those days, Sweetie?"

"Oh yeah," she said with feeling. "Oh, and put it on Jax's tab, would you please?" He grinned and saluted her.

"Want to talk about it?" he asked as he poured her a shot. "Where to start?" Conan tipped the glass back, drank the contents, and touched it back to the counter with a cough and some squinting. Jimmy went to pour more, but she covered the glass with her hand.

"Better not. I don't have a head for alcohol. Shouldn't have even had that much. Besides, the day wasn't _that_ bad."

"Tell me." He walked around the counter and cocked his hip against the empty seat to her right. A grumpy old man a few seats down was waving angrily to get his attention, but Jimmy ignored him completely. When she lifted her eyebrows at him, he shrugged and smiled innocently at her. She laughed, not believing the act at all. "Come on, Chickie," he wheedled. "You know you want to."

"We'll start with the harder stuff. Max is sick."

Jimmy pulled her in for a hug. "How bad?"

"Not too. Just a cold, but he's throwing everything up. He can't keep anything down, and he's lost a few pounds. I took him to the vet this afternoon, and they said they were going to try iv therapy and see if that works. I have to leave him in overnight."

He rubbed her back before letting her go. "Okay, now the rest."

"It was just Samantha being a pain in my ass. She wouldn't go away, wouldn't leave Seth alone. Trisha got a little fed up with it and, umm . . ." Conan rubbed her neck sheepishly. "She might have muttered something to me about shooting Samantha in the knees. At least Conor is dead, so he can't bother me."

Jimmy stared at her for a moment then burst into laughter.

Conan frowned at him. "I'm glad you find that so amusing. Do you know how hard it is to control those unruly kids? It's practically impossible!" When Jimmy didn't stop laughing, she glared and turned her back to him. Unfortunately, the man on her other side happened to be looking at her with a funny expression. She groaned inwardly and cleared her throat. "Umm . . ." 'Just how crazy did I sound just now?' she asked herself. Another silent groan and a prayer that next time she told anyone about her day, she would check to make sure they were semi-alone first. Because this man with the short brown hair and the hard, green eyes was probably wondering why she had been let out of the looney bin. "I'm not crazy," she said cautiously.

"Lady, I didn't say you were." His voice was kind of gravelly, like an unpaved road. It went a curious shiver down her spine.

"Your face was saying something like it." 'Way to go, Conan. Tell the man what his own thoughts are. Great first impression!'

"My face was saying you have some very . . . _interesting_ – " he said the word carefully "– kids." He lifted both eyebrows.

'Subtle fishing, dude.' But, for some reason, she didn't care. Deciding to go along with that description for the time being, she nodded. "_Interesting_ –" she mimicked him "– is a good way of putting it.

After a moment's thought, she thrust out her hand and relaxed her shoulders. "I'm Conan, technically childless."

The man blinked in surprise and shook her hand carefully. "Dean. What does technically childless mean?"

She laughed. "It means I have no real, human children. Just a Pit bull named Max."

"Then if you don't mind my asking, who are Samantha, Seth, Trisha, and Conor?"

Conan searched his face for any kind of hidden agenda, but when she saw none, she became suspicious. His face was too bland, too expressionless. She'd seen the look before.

'I definitely need to talk quieter next time. Especially if a hunky guy is listening.'

"Fictional characters of a book I'm reading." It was her fallback half-lie. After all, she read as she wrote.

She hear a snort to her right and turned to see Jimmy had gone back around the counter and was leaning on it, unabashedly eavesdropping on their conversation. She glared at him, and when he just smiled innocently at her, she covertly flipped him off.

When she turned back to Dean, she realized by the amused look on his face that she had not been covert enough. She opened her moth to say something – what, she didn't know – when someone called her name.

"Jax!" she called back without looking away from Dean.

"Are you drinking on my tab again?" Jax sounded put out, but Conan knew he wasn't. He was always wanting her to loosen up a little, have a few drinks, maybe even make out with a hot guy.

'I might even be tempted with Dean,' she thought before Jax nudged her hard in the stomach with his elbow.

"Conan, who is this dashing fellow sitting next to you?"

"Dibs!" Jimmy yelled. He had moved down the bar to finally help out the old man before he stormed out of the building. Jimmy had yet to meet a person he couldn't charm; young or old, male or female, if he tired, he could wrap anybody around his finger.

Jax rounded on him. "Shut your pie hole, or you won't be getting any tonight! Nor any pie!"

Jimmy looked him up and down derisively then said with a careless fling of the fingers, "Fine. Good luck finding someone willing to have you because I sure as hell won't take you back now. Not now that you've threatened to take away my pie."

Jax glared accusingly at him. "You dibbed the man I had my eye on for Conan. I had every right to take away your pie."

"Pie? What kind of pie?" Dean's voice cut through the drama.

Jax turned back to Dean with an amused smile playing around his mouth. "Do you like pie?"

"I love pie." Dean licked his lips unconsciously. "What kind of pie?" he repeated.

"I'll tell you what," Jax said as he fished a cell phone out of his tight pocket, muttering, "What time is it?"

"Five-thirty," Conan spouted, scribbling away on a napkin with a pen she had pulled out of her hair.

"Thanks," Jax said to her. He peaked over her shoulder to see what she was doing before she slapped a hand over it and glared at him. He grinned and turned back to Dean. "Have you eaten dinner yet?"

"No. Why? You're not asking me out, are you?"

"For me? No." He laughed. "I'm taken," he said, pointing a finger at Jimmy. "But for Conan? Yes." Conan sputtered behind him, but Jax ignored her. "Would you like to eat dinner at our place? I have a cherry pie sitting on the counter, waiting to be eaten."

Dean looked between Conan and Jax, the first of whom was blushing a deep, dark red.

"Umm." Dean chuckled uncomfortably. Conan sighed to her napkin and muttered something under her breath that sounded like, "Poor idiot doesn't know what to do with the stupid pimp. Might as well save the damsel in distress." She glanced at him for a moment before she focused on Jax.

"Leave the poor boy alone. He doesn't know what you're asking him to get into. I doubt you even know. I'll grab him the slice of pie I have in my car, you'll leave the dibs of Dean to Jimmy, and, if Jimmy's okay with it, you can keep flirting with his man. If not, you can go with me to the car and wait – in the _passenger_ seat – for me to run the pie inside."

Jimmy walked back to them, whistling along with the song now playing.* "Conan, because you are so amazing," – he stared pointedly at Jax, who huffed in disgust at all the butt-kissing – "I will hand over my dibs to you if . . ." He paused dramatically. ". . . You save me a giant slice of pie before the pig standing on your other side eats it all. I'm afraid I won't be getting home until late. I have to close tonight." He batted his eyelashes pleadingly.

Jax scoffed at him. "Stop sucking up to her, you little con artist."

Jimmy smirked at him and stood up straight, coming to his full height of 6'3". "Who are you calling little, 5'6"?"

Jax steamed, and they started arguing in a heated, loving way. It was a common occurrence in their relationship, and it always brought a small smile to Conan's face when she listened to them bicker half-heartedly.

She slid off her stool and ran out to her car to grab the pie slice. While there, she saw a black, 1967 Chevy Impala park next to her Subaru. She waved to the cute guy with long brown hair driving the old car, and he waved back.

She jogged back inside and set the pie down in front of Dean with a flourish. "And there you go. One slice of cherry pie for the man with the black necklace. Very nice, by the way. It matches the whole 'bad boy' vibe you throw off."

Dean laughed. "Thanks. I think."

"No problem," she said, dusting off her shoulders as if in a job well done.

She shoved Jax out of the way and claimed her stool back. "Jimmy?"

"Yes, Sweetie?" He was momentarily distracted from his bickering with Jax.

"Did you by any chance serve anyone here other than grumpy man and me?"

Jimmy blushed slightly even though he knew she was only asking out of curiosity. "Nope. I'm sure they don't need anything. Do you, Dean?"

"Umm, well I did have a couple questions, actually. I was going to ask you before, but you were busy talking to Conan when I came in."

"Oo, you have some questions for me? Well, let me see. I'm 27, Aquarius, 6'3", originally from New York and other places, and am currently in a relationship." He pouted for a second, staring at Dean with dramatized longing before Jax snapped his fingers in front of the taller man's face. "Oh, yes. Pardon me, Dean, meet my boyfriend, Jax. Jax, meet your would-be competition if I wasn't in love with you. And Conan didn't have dibs."

"I never actually agreed with your deal," Conan muttered.

"You didn't say no." Jimmy smiled at her, batting his eyelashes for full effect.

She humphed but smile at him in agreement.

Jimmy just smirked and buffed his nails in accomplishment.

"Dean!" a voice yelled from across the room.

"Over here, Sammy." Dean turned towards the voice calling to him.

Conan turned also and was somewhat surprised to see the man from the Impala walk up. He was much taller standing than he was sitting down.

"Sammy, this is Conan, Jimmy, and Jax. Guys, this is my brother Sam." The guys nodded to each other.

Conan smiled softly at the giant. His returning smile was sweet, almost innocent looking, but his eyes were harder, like he had recently gone through horrendous amounts of pain. But he was a survivor. They shook hands, and Conan knew he was studying her, measuring her as she had just done him.

"It's nice to meet you," he said and let go of her hand. He turned to Dean and said stiffly, "Did you find anything out?"

"Not yet. I was just getting around to it."

"Are these the questions you wished to ask me?" Jimmy asked curiously.

"Uh, yes. So, umm, what do you know about Corey Johnson, the girl who died two days ago?"

The trio of friends were silent and stared at Dean with unblinking eyes.

"Why are you asking?" Conan was quiet, but there was an underlying menace in her voice.

Dean and Sam pulled out their badges, and Sam said, "We're FBI, and we'd really like to close this case."

Conan's head tilted to the side. "How long have you been working on it? You sound tired of being here."

"We got here a couple of hours ago," Dean said.

"Why does the FBI care about it?" Jax piped up from behind Conan. One of his hands was sitting on her shoulder, and the other was being tightly gripped by Jimmy's hand.

"We were in the next town over, and since we were so close and this case sounded so familiar to the one we were working on, the Bureau sent us to check it out."

Conan frowned inwardly, but shrugged off the niggling suspicion that something wasn't right. She lifted her hand and covered her friends' with it in silent support.

Jimmy cleared his throat. "Umm, well, she was kind of my ex-girlfriend."

"Oh," Dean said. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Jimmy said with a strained smile.

"Bitch deserved it," Conan muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Sam asked sharply.

"I said the bitch deserved it," she enunciated clearly.

Dean frowned at the venom in her words and expression. It wasn't aimed at them, though, and he realized that.

"Don't speak ill of the dead, Conan," Jimmy said quickly and crossed himself.

Conan snapped her mouth shut, but her eyes still held fires of anger.

"Conan," Jax whispered. He flexed his hand under hers, and she realized she was squeezing too hard. She relaxed and let out a slow breath. Unbeknownst to her, Sam heard and saw it all.

"She was an ugly girl to everyone but especially to Jimmy while they were together," she said in a quiet voice.

"Any particular reason why?" Sam asked. He had pulled out a small notebook and was scribbling something in it.

"Because she was a judgmental bitch who thought herself above everybody and she hated bisexuals and/or homosexuals."

Dean frowned. "Didn't she know before the relationship?"

"_I_ didn't know until she introduced me to Jax. Before that incident, they were sort of friends," Jimmy said.

"If she was such a bitch then why did you get in a relationship with her?" Dean asked with a frown.

"She was _very_ flexible if you know what I mean." Jimmy shrugged. "And I was lonely and she was nice before we got together."

"Mmm, the flexible thing." Dean looked like he was thinking back on a good memory. "Very nice."

Conan experienced a surprising pang of hurt and sadness at his expression. 'I'm flexible,' she thought. 'What the hell?! Where did that thought come from? And why?'

"Also," Jax cut into her thoughts. "Neither Jimmy nor I were in a very good place at that time."

Sam nodded before going on. "Is there anyone you know who might have wanted to kill her? Friends? Enemies? Co-workers?" he asked, glaring at Dean.

"Everyone," Jimmy stated.

"Hmm, well, do you know what she was doing before she died? We know that she was last seen in here arguing with you."

"Are you saying that Jimmy is a suspect?" Conan frowned at Sam.

"It's a possibility," he said after a moment. He shifted uncomfortably as she glared at him without blinking.

"No," she said distinctly. "It's not. She was threatening him for cheating on her with Jax – which he didn't do, and she knows this because Jax was in Chicago the whole time trying to move here with me. She threatened to sic 'the beasts of hell' on him for his betrayal. When he just shrugged, she stomped out, muttering something about calling . . . Crowley, I think it was. And that, gentlemen, is all we know."

"Okay, well, thank you for your time. Call us if you think of anything else." Sam flicked closed his notebook and looked up at them with a forced smile.

Conan turned back to the counter, pulling out a pen and a loose piece of paper from a bag sitting at the foot of her stool. She scribbled something on it and tucked the pen into her back pocket.

"Touch the pen and you die, Jax," she said without looking up. She turned her attention to Dean and handed him the paper. "Call me sometime," she said with a small smile.

He stared at her intently for a moment with a look in his green eyes that she couldn't decipher.

"I'll do that." His voice was husky.

Her smile grew larger. "Excellent," she whispered. The world fell away, and she idly wondered if this was what the books were always talking about.

Someone cleared his throat, and Conan blushed furiously. Dean shook his head as if to clear it.

"Soooo," Jax drew out. "Are you ready to go, Lovely?" His hand came down possessively on her shoulder. She frowned at him as he gave Dean a hard look.

"Umm, yeah. Good-bye, Dean. Sam." She nodded to each, grabbed her bag, and led the way out.

* * *

**There's the first chapter. Reviews would be lovely, though I will warn you that I probably won't change my story. I will, however, correct any mistakes you find and will try to fix and weak points you tell me about. Otherwise (and I don't mean to be rude), I won't change the story line because you asked me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, this chapter is _much_ shorter than the last.**

**Well, have fun anyways!**

* * *

Dean turned around from watching Conan leave to see Jimmy giving him the same stare that Jax had.

"What?" he asked defensively?

"Don't call her. Leave her alone," Jimmy said angrily.

"Why?" Dean asked carefully. He could tell he was walking on thin ice, but he was confused. The man had seemed to like him just fine a few minutes before. What had changed it?

"Because you aren't here to stay, and she rarely gives out her number to people. Never to a guy she's interested in."

"Never? Why?" He was curious, so he ignored Sam coughing quietly, trying to get his attention so they could leave.

"Because she hasn't been seriously interested in a guy since high school. She mostly avoids people."

"Hmm." Dean stowed away that piece of information for later. He went back over the other things Jimmy had said, and while all of it rang true, it annoyed him nonetheless. There was definitely interest, but he'd had that before. No, there was something different this time.

"I'll keep that in mind." Dean rapped his knuckles on the counter as he stood up, chewing over what was different about this situation.

"Yeah, you do that," Jimmy muttered and walked away.

Sam was silent as they left the bar and got in the car. They were half-way to the motel when he spoke up.

"He was right, you know."

"Hmm." Dean wasn't really paying attention to his brother. There was still a lot of tension between the two.

"About the girl, Conan. You should leave her along."

Sam had his attention now, and Dean was getting pissed.

"Butt out, Sammy." His hands clenched and unclenched on the steering wheel.

"Dude, don't do this. Every time you've tried to have a relationship, one or both of you have gotten hurt."

"Who was saying anything about a relationship? Maybe I just want a quick, one-night stand."

"That girl is not one-night stand material, and you know it! Why don't you start using your brain rather than the other head?" Sam was getting louder as he spoke. "If you start something with her, you'll hurt her when you leave. And you always leave!"

Silence filled the car.

"Not always," Dean tried to deny, his voice hoarse.

"Always." Sam's tone made his older brother wince.

As soon as they pulled up to the motel, Sam jumped out of the car. He walked into their room and slammed the door behind him. Dean just sat in the car, brooding.

He backed out of the parking lot and drove. He didn't know where he was going, and he didn't care.

After two and a half hours of this, he pulled over next to a familiar red brick building. His fingers toyed with the scrap of paper that sat in his pocket.

Without really knowing what he was doing, he pulled it and his phone out of his pockets and stared dialing.

* * *

**I didn't really explain it in the text, but the red brick building is the bar that Jimmy works at.**

**And the story is set right after Dean comes back from Hell. They've already met Castiel.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so this one too is short (I think they're going to be about this size normally from now on. If they're larger, they're a freak of nature). I'm sorry I took so long to put it up. I was busy doing college-y things (meh. probably a wasted 3 1/2 hours of my life). But here it is!**

**Like! Review! Follow! All those good things.**

**(There will also most likely be an extra update on Friday - the 14th - because it's Valentines Day among other reasons I will state when I post!)**

**Have fun!**

* * *

Conan was awakened by the ringing of her cell phone next to her ear. She sat up from her desk and pushed the hair out of her face.

'I must have fallen asleep while researching,' she thought to herself as she flipped open the phone.

"Hello?" she said, her voice gravelly and low from sleep.

"Umm, hi. This is Dean? I was calling for Conan?" Dean's voice came across the line questioningly. Conan woke up immediately upon hearing it.

"Oh hey, Dean." She cleared her throat. "It's Conan. Sorry, I just woke up from an unexpected nap. What can I do for you?" She looked around the room for Jax and found him crashed out on the couch with Max. A smile played around her mouth at the adorable sight.

"I didn't wake you, did I?" Dean sounded worried and a little stressed.

"No, you're fine." The lie slipped off easily.

"Okay. Umm, are you doing anything right now?"

"Were you thinking of something?"

"Have you had dinner yet?"

Conan looked at the clock sitting next to her laptop. "It is 8:30," she said more to herself than him. "No, I haven't eaten dinner yet. Tell you what, since I know most of the diners in town are closed already and the only good bar is the one we met at, why don't you come over here and I can throw something together. Or make Jax do it."

It was Dean's turn to laugh this time. "Sounds good. Should I just come over now?"

"Yeah. Dinner might not quite be ready by the time you get here, but it will be on its way."

"Okay. Where do you live?"

"Good question. Hmm, where are you?"

Dean was silent for a moment. "I'm in front of the bar, actually."

She smiled softly and gave him directions from there. "If you get lost, call, and we'll guild you back on track."

"Sounds good. And thanks, Conan. You have no idea what this means to me."

"I don't know, you sound like I've felt sometimes." Conan got up from the desk and headed to the bedroom.

"Oh? How's that?"

"You sound like you had a fight with the one person you trust."

Dean said nothing for a moment until he broke the silence with a forced laugh. "Close enough. That's unnerving."

Conan grimaced. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"Naw, it's fine. Well," he said after an awkward minute, "I'll see you in about ten minutes."

"Sounds like a plan," Conan said. "Good-bye, Dean."

"Good-bye, Conan."

She hung up the phone and flew back downstairs to wake up Jax.

"Jax," she said, shaking his shoulder. "You need to wake up. We're going to have company, and I need you to cook while I clean up . . . everything!"

Jax waved her off as he sat up, dislodging her poor Pit Bull as he did so. "Who's the company?" he asked after a long yawn.

"Dean. Stop glaring at me. It'll be fine. You're making dinner while I get out of my pajamas and pick up the house a little bit." She started to walk away but stopped and turned around abruptly, frantic. "What do I wear?"

"Relax, Lovely." He thought about it for a second then said, "Just wear your stretchy jeans and that green top with the whole in the back. And let you hair down. Or put it in a loose braid." He sighed after she lifted her eyebrow at him.

"Thanks, Love!" she said as she raced up the stairs.

"You owe me!" he yelled up the stairs after her. "And I want it in writing!"

"Whatever!" she yelled back to him. "Kind of like I wanted it in writing the last four times?"

Silence.

"That's what I thought," she murmured to herself as she slipped into her clothes, eager of what the night promised to bring.

* * *

**If there are any mistakes, please feel free to point them out to me, and I will do my best to fix them! Thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**First of all, I'm so sorry this is up so late. I meant to put it up a little more than a week ago. Second, I'm hoping to put up two more today, but I don't know, so I'm not making promises. I still have a butt load of homework to do that I have ever-so-smartly put off 'til the last day of the weekend. And I've stayed up late reading this and that.**

**But whatever. Here's your chapter, late as I usually am.**

* * *

Conan was standing in the kitchen pouring the noodles into the boiling water when the doorbell rang. Max instantly lifted his head and started barking.

"I'll get it!" she yelled and dashed to the door before Jax could come back down the stairs. She opened the door to see Dean standing there. He held flowers in his hand, and the other was stuffed in his pockets. She blinked in surprise as he held the flowers out to her and looked at him with a question in her eyes.

"I went inside and asked Jimmy for directions to a store then to your place," he said in explanation for the flowers.

"Oh." She took them and stepped out of the doorway. "Thank you." She was speechless. Nobody other than her grandfather had ever given her flowers. Dean stepped inside and was hit by a wave of good smells.

"Is that garlic bread?" His mouth was already watering. It smelled delicious.

"And spaghetti. Neither Jax nor I had lunch, so we decided to go all out. Would you like something to drink? We have water, milk, juice, beer . . . ?"

"I'll take a beer, thanks." He followed her to the kitchen.

Conan bragged a beer and water bottle from the fridge and passed him his drink.

"Jax will be down in a minute. He was just putting some clothes on," she said to fill the silence.

Dean choked on his beer and started coughing. After he got his breath back, he gave her a funny look. "I'm sorry. I must have heard you wrong. Did you just say he's putting clothes on?"

She blinked. "Yes?" It was supposed to be a statement but came out as a question instead.

"Hello, lovely." Jax said as he sailed into the kitchen. "Did you put the noodles in?"

"Yes. Shit! I forgot to set the timer!" Conan set the flowers carefully down on the counter and grabbed the spatula next to the stove. Jax saw the flowers and glared at Dean behind Conan. Dean glared back.

"Move it," she said, hipping Jax out of the way. She picked up the pan and, sticking the lid on it, carried it to the sink. She flipped it upside down and steam flew up as water gurgled out of the holes on top. Jax pulled the garlic bread out of the oven and turned off the burners on the stove.

Dean fidgeted and cleared his throat. "Can I help?"

Conan laughed. "Yep. In the living room is a wall of movies. Go pick one."

"Living room's through there," Jax said pointing to a doorway to the left of the kitchen.

After Dean left the room, Conan spun around and pinned her friend with a hard look. "Leave him alone."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't give me that crap," she hissed, careful to keep her voice to a level that Dean wouldn't hear. Her eyes flickered grey then back to their natural brown. "Do you think I don't see how stiff you get? That I haven't noticed the glaring? You've been acting bitchy ever since I gave him my number."

"You wonder why?" he asked sarcastically.

"No," she shot back. "I know he's not staying. But we're big kids, he's interesting and interested, and you are going to butt out. Do you understand?"

"No, I don't. I don't want to see you get hurt, and that's the only way this can end. Out of all the other guys in the bar, you pick this on. Why?"

"First of all, whether or not I get hurt is not up to you. It's going to happen someday whether you or I like it or not. So suck it up, and quit whining about it. Second . . . I don't' know. There was just something different about him." She shrugged. "Leave him along. And tell Jimmy to as well, please." She turned back around and finished the noodles. A moment of silence passed before Jax cleared his throat.

"Okay." His voice was a little hoarse, like he was holding back tears.

"Thank you," Conan whispered. She looked back over her shoulder to see him looking at her with pain. His lashes were wet. "Hun, don't cry for me. I'll be okay."

"Promise?"

It was silly. They both knew it. They also both knew it was a lie when Conan nodded her head and said yes.

* * *

**I believe this one is shorter than the others. Not quite sure, but I think so. So sorry about that.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Two things:**

**So I know this one is REALLY short which is why I'm contemplating pumping out a FOURTH chapter today. I just need to sit down and write it. Hopefully I will get to it.**

**And I hope you guys had a GREAT Valentine's Day (whether or not you had a special someone to spend it with. I myself spent half of it lazying on the couch with my little bro watching t.v. and the other half with girlfriends...because it was my birfday! Yay! Made it through one more year!). Hopefully the rest of the days of this year are just as good for you even if not in the same way.**

**Anyways...read on! Have fun! This one is mostly just fluff. Actually, I think it's all fluff. Very short fluff.**

* * *

"Jeremy Renner is so much hotter than Tom Hiddleston!" Conan threw popcorn at Jax in frustration before turning to Dean and saying, "_And_ Scarlett Johansson. Though she is seriously hot in this movie."

Dean scoffed from his seat on one of the couches. "Jax is right. You are clinically insane. Jeremy Renner is okay, but if I were a girl, I'd be all over Tom Hiddleston." Jax nodded his head in agreement.

"Ooh," she cooed with an overabundance of sugary sweetness. "Someone's got a man-crush!" Max barked in agreement from his spot in the corner of the couch on Jax's lap.

"Oh, God, no!" Dean barked a laugh. "If I did, though, it wouldn't be on him. It would be on David Boreanaz."

Conan launched herself off the other couch and into Dean's lap, hugging him hard, upsetting Max and causing him to yelp. "DIBS!" she yelled, laughing. "DIBS ALL OVER YOU!"

Dean smirked and wrapped his arms around her, making her realize exactly what she had done and where she was. She blushed furiously and squirmed a minute before settling down and laying her head against his should.

Jax watched her for a moment before stretching out on the small couch he had previously been sharing with her. Max wiggled a little on his stomach before falling asleep.

They sat like this in silence for the rest of the movie.

* * *

**Hardly worth putting up. But I really enjoyed writing it and hope you enjoyed reading it. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay! A third chapter up! Now I have later tonight/today to see if I can write one more chapter. *fingers crossed, knocks on wood* Wish me luck!**

* * *

A couple of days passed without Sam or Dean getting very far on the case. They knew Corey, the dead girl, had been killed by demons, but the brothers couldn't find the "home" before the demons skipped out and found a new place in town. It was like someone was telling them a couple hours before the boys crashed the place, guns blazing.

Not a day went by, though, that Dean and Conan didn't talk somehow. He hadn't slept over that night, had instead carried her sleeping form up to her room and, after tucking her under the covers, had left her there alone. He went back to the motel – with the help of directions from Jax – and quietly slipped into the room to find Sammy crashed on the bed, shoes still on, papers scattered everywhere.

Dean had cleaned up the papers a little, taken his little brother's shoes off and then put himself to bed.

Now they were going over all the information they could find on anybody named Crowley. They sat at the table, Dean going over the books and Sam looking at his computer. It was still pretty tense between the two brothers.

"Dean. Sam." A deep, scratchy voice scared them, making them jump as they turned to see Castiel standing in the room with the, Dean removed his hand from his hip where it had automatically gone, reaching for his gun.

"What's up, Cas?" Dean asked. Sam just nodded his head in acknowledgement and went back to his research.

"Umm, many things?" Cas sounded like he wasn't sure if that was the answer his charge was looking for, and Dean just smirked.

"What do you need, Cas?" he clarified.

"Oh. I heard about your predicament with this case and wanted to offer my services to you. I happen to know who and what Crowley is."

Sam finally looked up. "You do? Who is he? What is he? How is he related to Corey?"

"He is a demon who wishes to rule all other demons, and I don't know how he was correlated to Corey. But I do know that he was making deals with people here ten years ago. I retrieved a list of names from another crossroads demon a couple towns over."

The brothers stared at him, mouths open. How the hell did it get so much easier and yet so much harder at the same time?

Dean sighed and put down his papers. "Give me the list. I'll go talk with the people while Sammy here figures out where the hell those demons are now."

"I can do that," Cas said. Before either of the boys could ask how, he disappeared. They looked at each other and shrugged. Dean slipped on his jacket and was about to walk outside when he heard the fluttering of wings behind him.

"They are moving back into the first place you checked." Cas sat down in the spot Dean had previously occupied. Sam stared at him incredulously.

"Gear up, Sammy," Dean said after a moment's pause. "We're going hunting tonight."

* * *

**A little longer than the last one. I'm sorry, guys. I'm horrible with the technical stuff, so I'll probably be avoiding these scenes as much as I can. I'll try not to because I really don't want the story to just be about Dean and Conan's romance. That would be boring and awful.**


End file.
